


The Photograph

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, The Commander, also known as Steve Stronghold, goes to visit an old friend in jail. Bringing along a picture of their sons, now best friends as they once had been, makes them both think about what happened in their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph

"What are you doing here?" the darker haired man said, voice soft from hurt and hoarse from not being used.

"It's been 20 years," the man in red, white, and blue said, sitting across the cold metal table from the other man. "I...You were right Tyler."

Tyler let out a harsh laugh. "A bit late for that, wouldn't you think Steve?"

"I know," Steve said, hanging his head for a moment before pulling a picture out of a pocket Tyler couldn't see. "I thought you might like to see this."

Tyler took the picture with hands that were bound together. "My boy?" he asked softly, staring at the photograph for a good long while.

"And mine," Steve agreed. "Warren, he was going down a dark path."

"Like me, you mean," Tyler said with a bitter expression, setting the photo down and shoving it towards Steve.

Steve didn't pick it up. "Until he met Will," he tapped the other boy in the photo, younger, with lighter hair and wearing red, white, and blue in contrast with his leather clad counterpart. "Someone who believes in him."

"Too bad I didn't have someone like that," Tyler said, crossing his arms as best he could in handcuffs.

"I'm sorry," Steve said, pushing the photograph towards Tyler as he stood. "I should have believed in you. I see that now."

"Too little to late," Tyler's lips curled up in a snarl, " _Commander_."

"Goodbye Baron," Steve said, leaving the dark haired man clad in orange sitting at the cold metal table in the dank cement room. Steve didn't look back as he left the man who had once been his best friend.

Tyler stared at the photograph long and hard, taking in the two boys who paralleled the generation before them, but if everything had gone right instead of so, so wrong. Tyler held onto that picture until the paper literally fell apart in his hands, years and years and years later, as the now old man died, still surrounded by the cold, bland, blank cement.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the summary for this story gave me ideas to continue this. It's marked as complete for now, but there will be more, when it comes around depends on how inspired I get and how much time I have to write.
> 
> Let me know if you have any ideas you'd like to see, and what you thought of this story.


End file.
